


One Cut Amongst Many

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) has PTSD, F/F, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: The effects of Catra's time on Horde Prime's ship haven't gone away, but Adora being with her makes them just a little bit more bearable to get through.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 46
Collections: Prompt Challenge





	One Cut Amongst Many

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking part in a short prompt challenge to occupy me for these next few weeks or so. I have 5 (extended to 6, for this week) days to complete it in, and here's what I came up with. Managed to do two this week.
> 
> Prompt - **'One of your ship is injured, the other must care for them.'**
> 
> Just so readers are aware, whilst I've written and am familiar with panic attacks, I don't have PTSD, at least as far as I'm aware, and therefore the depiction here of flashbacks may not be the most accurate, particularly since I had the time limit. I've tried to have it be as sensitive as I could make it though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Aargh!”

“Catra.”

She heard Adora calling her name, somewhere seemingly way off in the distance, fading in with everything else around her. And yet still, somehow, Adora was with her already. Right in front of her. That much she knew. 

Or at least, she could see her. She didn’t know what she was doing or what she was saying, or even if she **was** saying anything. Her presence was almost non-existent, save for a small spark of recognition somewhere newly buried in her mind.

No.

All she could focus on in the aftermath of the glass dropping to the floor was the cut across her palm, the blood seeping out… and the pain. The stinging pain. Coursing through her.

Like lightning.

“Aargh!”

Her own voice joined Adora’s, residing in that far away land, her body and mind elsewhere.

On the ship.

In the water.

Horde Prime looking down at her…

“No!” She fell backwards, slamming against the wall behind her, which only made things worse. “No.”

Catra had the vaguest recollection of Adora saying something to her, of Adora leaving, of Adora reappearing – instantly, minutes later, hours later – in front of her, of Adora taking her hand, of Adora wrapping the bandage round it.

“I’m here.”

“A-adora… I-”

“Catra, it’s ok! Everything’s gonna be ok. I promise.”

* * *

It still felt strange being held.

Not so much the physicality of being held. No, it wasn’t that. It was what it meant. The meaning behind it was so alien to her. She’d been held before. Just not like this.

Adora had waited with her whilst medical assistance had arrived, and stayed with her all the while she was being patched up. It was the only thing she knew about the incident for certain. The only thing in the moment she’d been able to focus on. She couldn’t recall much of anything else. 

Her palm still stung. Not as much as before, but it would still occasionally throb as she nuzzled against Adora’s chest. 

Her mind, too, had calmed for now. The pain residing there was soothed, but far from absent, and it would take a heck of a lot more than a snuggle and a piece of cloth to get rid of it.

But for now at least, being held in the arms of the one she loved, and the one who loved her back, was enough.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I imagine if I had had longer to write it (and had I not procrastinated on starting it) this fic might have been a bit longer, but as it stands, I think it works enough as is.
> 
> Hope everyone's staying safe right now, and take care wherever you are :)


End file.
